tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Ming
Nie Li's father. Nie Ming is married to Xiao Yun and is the older brother to Nie Kai by three years. He is a farmer with the lowest position in the Heavenly Marks Family. He is a good nurtured, simple type of person with no talent at cultivation at all. He often quarrels with Xiao Yun, but they still have a very strong relationship.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands They have always wanted the best for Nie Li, but never blamed him or got angry when he failed. Nie Li is determined that in this life he will change the fates of his parents and be a source of strength that they can depend on. They were both amazed and excited to learn that he had become a 1 Star bronze demon spiritualist and was able to enter the genius class. Nie Li could not tell them that he was actually much stronger than that as it would be too much. Just this much already will raise their status within the family by a lot.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands After the Dark Guild's attack, Nie Ming was one of the people that went to the Heavenly Marks Family’s Ancestral Hall. After hearing his son talk back to the Enforcement Elder, Nie Wei, he was extremely frightened. He had never known his son to be so bold. He desperately knelt down, begging for the Elder to forgive his son.【TDG】Chapter 59 – Director Yang paying a visit Nie Li will not let his father lower himself in this life and pulls him back up. With the arrival of Yang Xin, Nie Hai realizes that Nie Li has a powerful connection to the Alchemy Association. In order to calm the situation and appease Nie Li, he removes Nie Wei from his position as Enforcement Elder. He then gives Nie Ming the position of Public Hall In-charge. This position was formerly held by Nie Wei's son and governs the family's finances.【TDG】Chapter 60 – Reverse Though he really does not full understand what is going on, he does realize that his son has changed greatly and is very proud. Even after the Heavenly Marks Family's main house is moved to the heart of Glory City, Nie Ming still rarely gets to see his son. On the rare occasion that he does he is always shocked by Nie Li's amazing growth, but cannot help but still worry about his safety.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? He is there to witness Nie Hai give Nie Li the remnant page. Though he does not know its significance, he tells Nie Li that he must guard such a precious item properly.【TDG】Chapter 221 - The second piece? Alternate Life Nie Li greatly regrets that he could never give his parents a reason to hold up their heads in the last life, though they unconditionally supported him even still. They both died in the demon beast attack on Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 54 – Miracle Meridian Hands Category:Heavenly Marks Family